Minister of Magic
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchly becomes the Minister of Magic.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Magical Law and Government assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Summer Camp on International Wizarding School Campionship. **

**Magical Law and Government - Task 1 Write about a Minister of Magic (canon or not)**

**Summer Camp - Singing: Write about trying to become what your heart desires, be it a singer, dancer, actor, etc.**

**Word count without Author's note is 810 words. I hope you all enjoy Minister of Magic.**

As Justin Finch-Fletchly sits behind his desk in the Ministry of Magic looking at an old school photo of himself and some of his friends from Hufflepuff a smile crossed his face. It had been a hard race to become the Minister of Magic and it was finally coming to an end. And against Hermione Granger, of all people.

"Hey Justin," an Auror friend of his called out, "did you hear the results of the election yet?" He leaned against Justin's desk looking down at a file he had in his hands.

"Not yet, Dustin," he told the blue haired man in front of him. "I've been rather busy with this case at the moment." He sighed wondering why Dustin had asked him about the race. "Is there any news yet?"

Dustin smiled. "They just closed the polls a few hours ago." He looked around himself and then leaned closer to Justin so only Justin could hear him. "I have a source in the polling office that says it looks like a neck and neck race so far. But they are also still counting ballets too. So don't put any stock into that yet."

"Thanks, man," Justin sighed standing up. He knew he couldn't concentrate on the case file he had been trying to read through since he'd gotten into work today. "I think I'm going to take this file and grab some lunch in the cafeteria. Come find me if you hear anything else. Alright?"

Dustin smiled and headed off towards his own desk.

Justin knew better than to get his hopes up based on Dustin's sources. The last time he'd done so he'd been disappointed when girl he'd been about to ask out told him she was already married.

Walking towards the cafeteria he saw his opponent in the election sitting at one of the tables looking quite troubled herself. Gathering his lunch from the various choices on the bar he went over and stood on the opposite side of the table from Hermione.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked pointing towards the vacant chair.

Hermione nodded towards the chair distractedly. "I don't mind at all," she murmured. "How can you eat at a time like this? I thought all the candidates would be as nervous as I feel."

"It's not that I'm not nervous," Justin told her. "But having something to distract me from my nervousness really does help. Don't you agree?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I guess that would be a good way to take away nervousness," Hermione mumbled more to herself than to Justin. "Can I help you with your case while we wait to hear who won this thing?"

Justin nodded allowing Hermione to look at the file. The case he was looking into was about an ex-death eater who was still at large attacking Muggles. They didn't know how to catch him.

"You should try setting up a sting," Hermione suggested.

"A sting?" Justin asked. "Like in those Muggle cop shows my mum and dad like watch?"

Hermione nodded. "It should work," she told him.

Someone was listening to a radio across the room from where they sat but Justin wasn't really paying attention what was being said. He had to formulate a plan to catch this ex-death eater and fast. He looked up as Dustin sat down next to him with a smile for Hermione.

He was almost ready to go and ask his supervisor about setting up the sting when Dustin stood up and called to the person with the radio "Turn that up.".

The sound got louder as they were discussing the election. Justin felt the nerves begin to grow more intense in his stomach as he listened what was being said.

"The ballets have all been counted," Lee Jordan was crowing over the radio, as though he knew who was going to be announced Minister before opening the envelope that contained the name. "And our new Minister of Magic is….That's impossible! Our new Minister of Magic is Justin Finch-Fletchly. Congratulations Justin! I mean Minister Finch-Fletchly!"

Hermione held her hand out for Justin to shake with a smile. "Congratulations Justin!" she told him. "The best man won!"

############################################################################

Looking back on that day now as he sat behind his desk getting ready to sign his first article of business as Minister of Magic, Justin can't believe he won out over Hermione Granger. Putting his pen to paper and signing his name he smiles over at the school picture.

_I'm going to make things better for all the Muggleborns, like myself, and Hermione, _he thought as he signed his name to the act repealing the Muggleborn registration act. This was just the first step.

**I hope you all enjoyed Minister of Magic. **


End file.
